Honour
by Eddie-Hawke
Summary: ME2; Just a little OneShot. Shepard heads to the Starboard Observation deck to clarify something with Samara.


I don't own Mass Effect or Mass Effect 2, nor do I own any of the characters and such. You know that, right?

The world needs more Samara.

* * *

There is always a fascination between races. Humans still haven't been in Terminus space long enough to learn everything they could. The source is always more informing. Shepard moved through the ship; there was little room for down time but as a Commanding officer, it seemed imperative to ensure a connection with each individual on board.

The starboard observation desk on the third floor. It was always beautiful. Samara sits in the pin point centre of the room, the hues of biotic energy swirling with her skin colour to create untraceable shades of blue. It was captivating to watch, the way she expressed such control of the dangerous power.

"Shepard." Without definitive proof, the Justicar could always know it was Shepard who was visiting. Perhaps no one else was coming by here.

"Do you have a few minutes to talk?" Shepard asked, moving into Samara's view and looking down at her. The Asari looked up curiously, pausing a few moments before nodding and giving a smile.

"Of course, Shepard. I would like that." She replied. And with a subtle movement of her head, she invited the Commander to sit at her side. "What would you like to discuss?"

There was a heavy pause. "I was wondering about the Code you serve by. You said there were over nine hundred different parts to it? Did you really memorise them all?" Scratching the bottom of the barrel for things to say.

"Of course." She repeated.

"Was it difficult?"

Samara turned once more to stare at the Commander. "Determination is a powerful thing, Shepard." Was all she said. And then there was silence, falling down on the room like a heavy blanket, holding those beneath it. Shepard moved to stand, walking towards the vast open window to stare into the abyss. A hand touched against the cool glass, tracing idle patterns along the surface. "I get the feeling you didn't come here to ask about the Code."

"Not really," The Commander replied, almost instantly. It was not a difficult thing to admit, it was obvious, "I just enjoy spending time with you."

"You honour me." Shepard kept a steely gaze towards the stars, and there was a faint shuffling sound as Samara stood and touched a hand down on the Commander's shoulder. "I meant what I last told you, Shepard. That I would come for you when you called. Does this confuse you?"

"A little. You Justicar's are held by a pretty strict Code. You can say things like that if you want, but at the end of the day once you stop pledging service to me, you'll be gone." Admits the normally strong hero, "I appreciate your company, and I appreciate the sentiment."

"You needn't worry about such a thing, though it may be true. After this, I will be compelled to live by the Code. There is only the Code. The life of a Justicar is one of solace, and while there is comfort in that, it is difficult to turn down the friendship I have acquired here."

"Samara."

"What I am trying to say, Shepard, is that while the Code is the most important thing in my life, I will be there whenever I can. I greatly value your friendship." The Justicar took a few steps away from the Commander, turning her own attention out to the stars. They stare into space for god knows how long, in silence yet at peace in the simple company of each other.

"Samara.." Shepard began, curiously. The Asari turned her gaze to the side. "If you were a few hundred years younger..."

"A-ha," She laughed; Shepard believed it was the first time she ever had since coming aboard, "Sometimes it is better never to question fleeted possibilities. Instead, leave them as they are." A perfect answer as always.

"Damn, I thought I could shake you." Shepard added a mix of laughter to Samara's, turning on a heel to depart, "Talk to you later, Samara."

"Goodbye, Shepard." And as the Commander departs, Samara returns to her meditation, a smile piercing her demeanour.


End file.
